User blog:Fubukiya lee/Who is this V2
'Who is this V2 ' Rules: Please do not copy other people's answer & just have fun ! Attention : 1 ~ Exp:_ _ nma , You don't need to answer the missing words . 2 ~ When 1 people answered correct , that round will finish on that day . Round 1 ~ he has navy blue hair & he the ace striker of _ _ i _ on Winners 1 ~ GouenjiShuuya'123 2 ~ Fubuki99123 3 ~ non Round 2 ~ he is a s_ cc _ _ fr_ _ k , he is also nice ,friendly & caring person Winners 1 ~ Zartylje 2 ~ non 3 ~ non Round 3 ~ she is a kind & caring manager of _ _ _z _ _a _ ap_ n , she is also a _u_ se in GO . Winners 1 ~ Lordranged7 2 ~ SnowyBoy 3 ~ Yun pin lee Round 4 ~ his name means _ h _ _ e _ _ ag _ _ , he will join _ _ i _ _ n in c_ _ o _ o s _ _ n _ . Winners 1 ~ Zartylje 2 ~ Taha 1921 3 ~ non Round 5 ~ he has a s_ _ io _ who joined i_ _ _ um_ j_ _ _ n when he was young . The meaning of his name is s_ _ wy _ _ ll _ ge . Winners 1 ~ Zartylje 2 ~ SnowyBoy 3 ~ Yun pin lee Round 6 ~ he is an o_ _ _ an from _ u_ g_ _ _ e_ , he also has a _ i_s_a_ _ named _u_ _ e_'_ n_ _ . Winners 1 ~ Zartylje 2 ~ Fubuki99123 3 ~ Yun pin lee Round 7 ~ she has _ i_ d & _ io_ _ t p_ _ s_ _ _l_ ty , her k_ _ h_ n is the _ r_ ek's _o_ _ n_ ss of w_ _ d_ m. Winners 1 ~ Yun pin lee 2 ~ Zartylje 3 ~ non Round 8 ~ he is a d_ f_n_er , he has br_ _h_ r_ _ e p _ n_ h_ i_ . He mixi maxed with J_ _ _n_ d'_ _ _ in the france era . Winners 1 ~ Inazumaaddixter 08 2 ~ Lordranged7 3 ~ Yun pin lee Round 9 ~ he is a f_ _ w_ _ _ / m _ _ f _ _ _ _ . In an episode he said that l_ v _ can't describe his f _e_ _ _ gs t _ w_ _ _ s s_ _ _ er . Winners 1 ~ Lordranged7 2 ~ Chinjunjun 3 ~ GoldAsh Round 10 ~ she is s_ _ n_ most of the time and also a little ch_ _ _ i_ _ . All of her h_ s_ _ t_ _ are related to m_ _ _ _ . Her name is also related to her h_ _s_ _s_ . Winners 1 ~ GoldAsh 2 ~ Fubuki Shirubia 3 ~ Chinjunjun Category:Blog posts